


Limit Breaker

by CynicalScribbler



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Eager Submissive, Eagerly Consensual Sex, Emotional Sex, F/F, F/M, Free Use, Fun with lightning element, Multi, Open Relationship, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roughness, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Submissive Character, Tags May Change, messy blowjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalScribbler/pseuds/CynicalScribbler
Summary: A collection of loosely established stories where Tifa is an eager submissive surrounded by doms happy to take advantage. Pairings and tags will definitely change.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Tifa Lockhart/Barret Wallace, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Reno/Rude, Tifa Lockhart/Rufus Shinra
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	1. Collar is Consent

Tifa had been wearing a black choker. Cloud seemed enthusiastic to the idea, but she knew it'd take him time to really understand the freedom she was giving him.

"So…I can do anything?" Cloud sounded skeptical, not that Tifa didn't understand that.

"As long as I have the choker on, yes." She said simply, adjusting it around her neck. It suited her well, she thought…and the thought of it being there sent a pleasant little spark between her legs every time she swallowed or remembered it existed. It made working the bar a lot more fun, especially now when it was just the two of them.

"…Really."

"Yes." Tifa said, glancing at him. "I trust you."

"Huh," Cloud murmured, sipping his drink absently. "And as long as you have the collar on?"

"Yup." She said, busying herself with cleaning the dishes from the dinner rush. She kind of wished she had hired some help, but then again there was a personal sense of satisfaction in cleaning things by myself.

"Everyone is gone?" Cloud asked after a moment, his expression unreadable.

"Mmhm, Barrett took Marlene home, the bar is closed…" Tifa trailed off as she started drying off her service cups with a smile. "It's just you and me."

"Good, take your clothes off."

Tifa glanced at him as she sat down her cup and towel. His expression was firm, and with the almost casual tone he gave made her warm right between her legs as she shed her tanktop, and pushed her sports-bra up and away before unfastening her skirt and tugging it down with her shorts and panties. Cloud noticed that there was already a noticeable patch of excitement in her white underwear as she stepped out of them and sat them on the nearby chair, hands folded in front of her as he regarded him expectantly.

Cloud's eyes roamed up and down her fit, athletic figure that was shapely in all the right places. Her breasts were incredible, but it did the rest of her a disservice. It was more than a little appealing to see her wearing her leg and arm warmers still. Her demure posture and her warm smile made him shift in his seat.

"May I finish cleaning the bar?" She asked politely.

"You may," Cloud said, scooting his empty glass in. "More whiskey, first."

"Yes, sir." Tifa said without pause, turning to grab the bottle from the rack as Cloud swallowed, admiring the tightness of her back muscles and the way her body moved. Out in the open in her own bar, anyone could walk in at any moment and that'd be the end of it.

He could smell her arousal, and yet she was still so composed…it was so like her, and not at all like Tifa. She turned around and twisted the cap and poured him half a glass as she leaned over the bar just a little. She looked so enticing, eager to please as she looked at him when she was finished.

"Anything else, sir?" Sir. That was going right to his groin in the most dangerous way possible. He didn't feel like he had any control, he felt like he was _being_ controlled.

"Not right now, finish up." Cloud murmured as Tifa smiled and bowed just a fraction, the sway of her breasts were not lost on him.

"Yes sir," she said, before returning back to the sink to continue cleaning as Cloud enjoyed his drink, watching her the entire time. She seemed completely in her element.

"Tifa."

"Yes, sir?" Tifa said casually, polishing off one of the glasses as he had to swallow down his words. How was she so calm? He felt like he was barely keeping his composure, maybe it had something to do with the fact he felt like he was going to fuck a hole in his pants watching her.

"Nothing, nevermind," he decided instead as he got up and walked around the bar, mostly to set the glass onto the sink. But, now was as good of a time as ever to see.

"Yes, si-" Tifa suddenly felt Cloud's boot shift her legs open wider, and his hand grip her hair as he bent her forward. She let out a needy whine that only sped up how quickly Cloud unzipped his pants and shifted forward. Tifa's eyes widened in pleasure as she arched up on her tiptoes as Cloud's cock slid into her waiting pussy.

He wrenched her head back as Tifa arched her back with a mewl, his free hand reaching up to paw and squeeze at her heavy tits as his hips started to rock into her.

"Good girl," Cloud rumbled against her ear.

"Fuck…" Tifa whined on reflex, her entire body flush with need as Cloud started to buck into her hard, her eyes fluttered in pleasure, rolling back as she was pressed against the counter and his hard cock. She couldn't move, Cloud's strength was impressive and she was stuck by the firm grip in her hair and the way his hips fucked her into the counter.

He felt it then, the way that Tifa seemed to just sink into his grip, the way her slutty mewls filled the air as his cock buried itself into her again and again with the rapid pace of a hungry animal.. The harsh smack of his hips against her soaked pussy started to make her cheeks burn red with pain, but it was the best pain she could have ever wanted.

He knew exactly what he could do now, and her eyes grew heavy with hunger and satisfaction as she squealed for her owner like a good girl. Good girl, she wanted to be his good girl…the pleasure, the tightness of his hand in her hair-

Wait. The pleasure stopped, she let out a faint huff as Cloud's cock slipped out of her dripping pussy. His breath heavy as Tifa squirmed. "S…Sir…?" Tifa panted. "Sir, please…please give me your cock again."

"Not yet," Cloud murmured tenderly, but firmly. How did he learn how to do that so fast? That soft tone with a sharp edge made all of her submissive senses flare. Had he done this before?

"But…but…" God, how long had it been since she felt like this? Since she felt so out of control of her own needs? Cloud had flicked a switch that was never coming off unless the collar was. All it took was a few words.

"Hush." Cloud said, and her protests and whimpers immediately stopped as she swallowed. Her body was shaking, her breathing was so heavy it felt like she had just did a workout. "On the bar."

"S-Sir?" She asked, before she felt her head being wrenched back and she let out a whimper. She felt her arousal running down her thigh. He had found it, he had found exactly what Tifa wanted and Cloud couldn't believe it, she just didn't seem like this kind of girl…but now he couldn't stop thinking about it.

"On. The. Bar." Cloud murmured firmer on her ear, his husky tone making her body flush as she nodded. "Good girls don't question, they just do, right?"

"R…Right, right…I want to be a good girl." She promised as Cloud finally let go of her hair and she slid up on her freshly cleaned bar, already the polished wood was starting to get beads of her excitement as she settled on her knees expectantly, offering Cloud an incredible view of her toned backside that moved up into a tight back and muscular shoulders.

It was honestly obscene how beautiful Tifa was.

"Lean forward," Cloud instructed as Tifa shifted her hands forward to do just that, her ass lifting up to expose her dripping pussy. He let his fingers slip along her sensitive folds as she shivered, but stayed in place. Like a good girl.

"Wow…" Cloud huffed, his fingers already glistening as he let the pair of digits sink in. Tifa's feet shifted as she let out a little whimper and he gently worked his fingers up and down. She panted lightly, fingers tightening around the edge of the bar. "You're really excited for this, aren't you?"

"Yes sir," Tifa whimpered, hips shifting left and right. "I…I want your cock again, sir, please." she murmured eagerly. He had all of this control, she gave him this control. He could do whatever he wanted to her, and she would accept it without complaint. Part of him was terrified; what if he messed up? What if he did something she didn't like?

The other part was too busy watching this beautiful, powerful warrior of a woman shake with need for him. He decided to listen to that part for now as his fingers slid along her pussy, back and forth as he explored and experimented with every little corner of her exposed core. He was slow, painfully slow and methodical. Tifa held the position until her arms shook, and kept holding it as she whimpered and whined as she started to drip openly over his fingers.

She didn't even know how long she had been holding the position, her brain had shut off ages ago and now it was pure instinct and need. She was going to be a good girl for Cloud. Her eyes fluttered mindlessly at every touch, her entire body was craving dick and all she was getting was slow pets.

"S…Sir…" Tifa shivered, panting. "Please, sir…"

He was impressed, amazed and turned on all at once. She had held that position for the past hour without complaint, and he saw her arms barely managing to hold herself up, tears starting to form. He couldn't quite tell for what, however…was it because she'd fail, or because she wanted him to stop?

No, he had to trust her like she trusted him that he knew what to do. "Relax your arms." He said, and almost immediately as she leaned down with a sigh of relief. This was such a challenge, and she _loved_ every moment.

"Off the bar," Cloud said, watching her as she slid off the bar and stood next to him, staring at him expectantly with her hands demurely behind her back. She had so much self control, that in itself was a turn-on as her eyes wandered to his twitching cock. It had softened somewhat (expected, considering how long she was up there). But it was a wonderful size that was just the right amount of everything. No compensation for his buster sword required.

"You made a mess," Cloud continued as Tifa glanced to the bar that was now glistening with multiple specs of her excitement, some in long lines. "Clean it up before we go to the bedroom."

"Yes sir," Tifa said excitedly as she went to get the rag, before Cloud stopped her with a grip on her wrist.

"Where are you going?" he asked faintly, the pure primal hunger in his eyes made Tifa bite her lip submissively, glancing down a moment. Had…she done something wrong?

"To…to get the washrag, sir…to clean up my mess?"

"Use your tongue." Tifa stared up at him in surprise, before her tongue subconsciously slid out along her lips. Well, she _did_ just clean it and she was very meticulous about that, you sort of had to be if you wanted to keep a clean place in the slums. She was deeply impressed with Cloud's newfound courage, so she decided she'd give it a try.

"Yes sir," Tifa smiled, moving forward to settle her hands on the bar and lean down, letting her tongue brush a thick line of her own arousal. The taste of herself was familiar, but the action behind it…it made her shiver faintly in surprised pleasure.

"Good girl," Cloud praised, before Tifa felt his hand mash her head into the bar and she let out a confused whimper that went right down her spine to shock her pussy, just in time for Cloud's hard cock to sink back into her wet cunt once again.

Tifa's eyes rolled back in pleasure as her tongue lay against the bar when he started again, the wet smack filling the empty bar as she panted and drooled over her bar like a bitch in heat. He was going faster, harder. The hand on her head was almost suffocating at how firm it was and she loved how hard it made for her to be comfortable. He was fucking her on his terms and it was everything she wanted. The only thing she could do was raise her hips up on her tip toes to give him the best angle possible to fuck his bitch like he wanted.

Every thrust was a shock of lightning to her system that went straight to her brain, numbing everything but the rushing tide of pleasure she could feel pooling out of her roughly fucked pussy. It had ruined her stockings, but she didn't care. All she cared about was being Cloud's good girl.

Her walls gripped his cock like a vice, every time he dove his full length in she felt another part of her succumb to the pleasure until she let out a whorish squeal as her orgasm hit her like a kick to the stomach. Her entire body tightened, vision going white as she came. Cloud wished he had taken off his clothes as the warmth spread to his groin and he sucked in a breath.

She felt Cloud fill her with thick, hot strings of cum, making her body arch up and twitch as her orgasm rocked through her body, her face frozen in mindless pleasure as she rocked back against his cock.

"C…Cloud…" She slurred happily. Oh, god…her world went black and white and her entire body felt so amazingly, wonderfully sore.

"There's my good girl…" Cloud huffed heavily, hand running down her back as her head simply rested against the counter and he slowly slid his cock out, thick globs of his cum rolling out of her spent pussy as she lay there in mindless satisfaction. Nnh…fuck.

"Thank you, sir…" Tifa sighed contently as Cloud reached over to slip off the choker as she swallowed, and her world came back a little to reality as she stared at him and he offered her a smile.

"Come on, let's grab a shower…you need a moment?" he said, offering her hand as she took it and stood up carefully while Cloud unfastened her choker. The gesture was appreciated, but…

"Mn, a little…but we can do that in bed." She promised. "We need to get your clothes off…and give me that choker, I didn't want it off." She said, plucking it from his hand to fit it around her neck.

"…You didn't?" Cloud said curiously. "Aren't…we finished?"

"No, sir," Tifa purred. "I take it off when I want, I'm the one that chooses, not you, understood?"

"…Sure," Cloud mumbled, blinking at her as she grinned. He'd get it after a while, this was a very good first attempt and she couldn't wait to see what else happened.

"Let's get a shower, and snuggle." She decided. "I need some time to relax after that, okay?"

"Yeah, sure…I need to clean my clothes anyway," Cloud sighed. "I didn't figure you'd…well," he said, motioning to the damp spot on his pants. She giggled a little at that, fingers lacing with his.

"Sorry," she teased. Not that she was, really. "But if it helps, my stockings feel gross." She didn't exactly expecting to cum that much, but Cloud acting so…so _dominant_ got her going like nothing else.

"And I can do this, whenever I want, as long as the choker is on?" He clarified as they headed up the to the door and up the stairs where Tifa lived, well. Tifa and Cloud now.

"Right," Tifa said, rummaging into her skirt for the key to her humble apartment.It was a single room affair that was greeted by a twin bed, a couch facing a TV and carpet. To her left was a bookshelf, to her right was her cooking area. The walls were adorned with any number of posters to make it feel more lived in. There was a radio usually playing something on her bookshelf to not make the windowless home seem so drab and depressing, one of these days she was going to change that.

"I think I understand a little bit better," Cloud admitted, following her inside as he started shedding his clothes. Tifa admired every inch of him openly, he was so…lean and muscular. She couldn't resist letting her hands roam across him as she pressed her body against his and kissed him eagerly.

"Mm, yeah?" Tifa said hopefully, arms around his neck. "Good, because as long as I have this on, you can tell me to do whatever you want."

"Whenever I want, wherever I want?" Cloud said, brow raised curiously. Tifa regarded him thoughtfully a moment, before smiling.

"I trust you, Cloud…and I trust you not to do it somewhere that will get us both in trouble, or worse…or else I'll kick you in the face." She threatened cheerfully. That body of hers was definitely not just for show, he had become something of her sparring partner and mako infused body or not, she hit like a rocket powered scalpel. So precise and dangerous.

"Duly noted," Cloud said with a light grimace. "Don't upset the girlfriend."

"Good boy," Tifa purred, tugging him to the bathroom. Which was also the shower, and the sink. Which was effectively just a tiled room with a shower faucet, a toliet and a sink. There was just a drain in the middle of the floor. Slum bathrooms were surprisingly practical, if…immodest.

She was exhausted, and Cloud had asked her to sleep naked. She usually did anyway, which pleasantly surprised him. She felt kind of bad about how he always had the couch, but he didn't seem to mind, especially not tonight.  
  
He was out before his head hit the pillow.


	2. The Flower Girl

She went to sleep with the choker on. He honestly hadn't thought much about it, maybe because Tifa was pretty much asleep the moment she hit the bed and Cloud was there shortly after on the couch. Her apartment was surprisingly cozy, if very cramped for even the basic items she had. The couch felt like a luxury considering it was about four steps away from the bed where Tifa was sleeping.

She had barely gotten the covers on, and she slept on her back. The curve of her body was so enticing to watch as he shifted off the couch, feeling his cock start to harden at the realization of what he could do, what he wanted to do.

He kicked off his sleeping pants, his hand trailing up her exposed leg as he shifted the covers back even further. Cloud moved between her legs and shifted down, giving her soft bush a fond little kiss before trailing lower. He let his arms wrap around her muscular thighs before pressing his tongue against her folds.

Tifa's body shifted, her thighs closing faintly around Cloud's head as he buried his face deeper in and kissed her clit. Her toes curled faintly as she let out a light murmur. Mn, was her dream starting to get better…?

More tongue, more kisses. Her body flushed in response as her eyes fluttered open and let out a moan when Cloud pressed his tongue against her and sucked on her clit.

"C…Cloud…?" Tifa mewled. That weak, submissive noise trailed down Cloud's spine so hard that it made his cock throb. She was awake, or mostly awake. Good enough for him.

"Good morning," Cloud murmured lowly, sinking on top of her as his cock slid inside her wet entrance with a pleased moan, legs and arms locking around her owner happily. Waking up with sex was already incredible, but with the choker on and with Cloud she felt like she was never going to get off this high. This was dangerous…and she stopped caring the moment Cloud's hips started to smack into hers.

"M-Morning…!" Tifa moaned, toes curling in bliss as Cloud's cock plunged in and out of her sopping wet pussy. She nuzzled against him, she kissed him eagerly, her hands trailed down his taunt back as Cloud's hips never stopped bucking into her.

It was starting to connect more and more, the way she responded to everything, the way that she was always so eager to satisfy what he wanted. Cloud had no idea how he had gotten so lucky with Tifa, but he was never letting it go as he pulled back slowly and Tifa let out a pleading whine, her legs locking him from going any farther as his cock popped out of her wet pussy. No, now was the time to test how good of a owner he was. If he actually deserved this responsibility.

"Tifa," Cloud said firmly, hand on her stomach. "Let me go." The voice alone made Tifa's body throb, and she couldn't resist locking her ankles together stubbornly.

"Sir, I…I want more," Tifa whimpered, her fingers already moving down to rub her pussy. "Please? I'm a good girl, aren't I? Good girls get cock." She looked up at him, pleading and needy. She was there, ripe for the taking…his personal toy to play with as long as she had the choker on. It was invigorating, really. The choker just put her arousal on a low burn for as long as it was on, and it was a hard thing to take off with the way Cloud looked at her.

She didn't know how he perfected that stoic, indifferent look…but all it made her want to do is spread her legs and be a good girl. No wonder slum girls tried to get him into the bedroom.

"Good girls don't stop me from moving," Cloud said firmly, hand brushing up her stomach to squeeze one of her tits firmly before moving up to her throat to grip. Tifa gasped faintly, her eyes dilating in pleasure as she stared at him expectantly.

Cloud frowned faintly as Tifa's legs were still tightly locked, and then he pressed his palm down and tightened his fingers. The scent of her arousal picked up as she felt the breath sink away from her as she let out a light huff. He was doing it, oh god…he really was. Her entire body was on fire as Cloud's fingers gripped around her throat like a vice, and she felt the corners of her vision start to dim. Her legs hadn't moved.

Cloud's expression remained the same, that same look of focused displeasure that made her shiver as her her ankles unhooked and she dug her heels stubbornly into that amazing ass. She wanted to see how in charge he really was, and he wasn't disappointing her. He was getting it more and more every day and it made her so turned on to see.

By the time she finally relented, she was drooling over his fingers, gasping for breath when he finally let go and she slumped her head back with a heavy cough.

"…Sorry, did I go too heavy?" Cloud asked after a moment, rubbing her inner thigh affectionately. Which, he noted was getting somewhat damp, did all women get this excited? Or was it just Tifa?

"No, no…" Tifa coughed, sitting up with a with a pleased smile. "Mm, definitely not. I just…well, I wanted to see if you could handle me."

"Handle you?" Cloud said curiously.

"Mmhm," Tifa purred. "I wanted to know if you could keep me in line, that's important to do when you're an owner, after all."

"An owner? I don't own-"

"Cloud," Tifa said, leaning forward to give him a kiss. "Are you telling me that the fact that you can do _whatever_ you want to me as long as I have this choker on doesn't excite you?" she smirked, pressing herself against him. "Mm, anything at all…that's how much I trust you."

"W…Well," Cloud mumbled, his cock twitching against her stomach was all the answer she needed. "Yes, but-"

"But nothing," Tifa murmured. "I trust you, I like that you keep asking me, keep doing that…but really, I trust you." she chuckled. "Do you know how many men would want to do this to me in the slums?" It was hard finding good men down here, at least…good enough to sleep with, same with women actually.

"…Fair point," He grimaced lightly.

"Well, I already found one at least," she said, tapping his nose. "Now…you want me to handle that cock, sir?" Cloud glanced at her a moment, swallowing. Whatever he wanted. Alright.

He slid his hand through her hair as she smiled warmly at him.

"Take a breath." Cloud warned, and Tifa had no reason not to believe him as gripped her head and tugged it between his legs. Tifa's mouth opened almost automatically and she suddenly had every thick seven inches in her mouth and down her throat as she gagged pleasantly, her eyes fluttering in pleasure.

Fuck, she was going to have to clean her sheets. Tifa didn't waste time on letting her tongue brush along the underside of his cock, opening her mouth as wide as she could to accommodate Cloud. She gurgled around his shaft as he pressed down, her chin mashed against his balls before he let up and she pulled up and off his cock with a heavy inhale. Lines of spit marked her lips and his cock before she sunk back down and started to bob her head eagerly on his dick.

"Tifa…" Cloud groaned, hand still on her head to keep her hair out of the way as he started to rock into her mouth. Her tongue slid across every inch she could reach, the lewd noises of her gurgling throat only made him want to fuck her throat harder. He gripped her head and mashed it right against his groin as she took his entire length down her throat.

It gripped and relaxed as she choked around it, tears burning her eyes as Cloud pushed her head away and she took a rasping breath as he smeared it against her face, covering her with her own spit and arousal.

"You like it?" Cloud murmured lowly as her tongue couldn't stop playing with his cock, kissing it, licking it…her eyes were hazy and filled with nothing but shameless lust.

"I love your cock," Tifa admitted with a hungry moan. "Mn, I love it so much…" she said, nuzzling it fondly as she leaned down to suck on his sack, her hand coming up to stroke the shaft. Cloud leaned back on his palms with a huff, head lolling back in pleasure as her tongue danced across his testicles while she stroked him smoothly.

Cloud had never seen her like this, ever. Tifa was always so reserved and focused about everything in her life, this was like the complete opposite. The look in her eyes as she sucked and licked at his balls and stroked him like she she was madly in love set his body on fire. He had so many questions, and none of them mattered right now except her.

"Turn around," Cloud ordered with a faint huff as she smiled, pulling away to turn and settle on her forearms to hike up her toned ass, legs spreading like she was a good little bitch in heat.

"Cock, please, sir…I was a good girl?" Tifa cooed, hips swaying to the sides like she was wagging a slutty bitch tail. It was hypnotic, the way she spoke and the way her body was shivering eagerly for her prize, his prize…it all muddled together in his head with the scent of her arousal and Cloud couldn't help but shift up to mount her, sinking in top of her as she let out a hungry mewl.

Her toes curled in satisfaction as Cloud's cock sunk inside her pussy again, and she loved how familiar it felt. She bucked back against him with a heavy moan, head hanging low as Cloud's hips smacked relentlessly into her eager body. The way she moaned, the way her body seemed to shiver with want every time Cloud's cock buried itself inside her…it was like a drug that he couldn't get off of.

"Tifa…" Cloud warned with a faint breath, hands trailing up her toned back as Tifa's hips mashed against his groin with a moan.

"Mn, in me…please!" Tifa begged hungrily, rolling her hips as she rode his cock like a depraved animal. Cloud couldn't have any control when she sounded like that, her pussy was squeezing his cock in desperation and he his body stiffened and his world went white. Tifa shivered heavily, head down as she let out a long, hungry whimper of pleasure that trailed down her spine and throbbed between her legs when Cloud came inside her.

He leaned over her with a heavy huff of exhaustion, but he didn't regret it…he craved that rush more than anything as he slowly pulled back, a line of cum and her own orgasm glistening her pussy as it's contents slowly seeped out as Tifa's body twitched in response.

"We need to shower and get ready for today," Cloud murmured as Tifa's hips still twitched. "Got it?"

"Y…Yes sir," Tifa mewled happily, licking her lips.

\--

Aerith had been there for Cloud when Tifa couldn't be, their relationship had made it clear where she fit into his life but she could still feel a faint trickle of jealousy every-time she saw the two together. It was stupid, and foolish when she actually met her in Wall Market.

"You must be Tifa," Aerith smiled warmly at her, offering her hand. "Cloud has said a lot about you."

"Likewise," Tifa said, shaking her hand with a smile in turn. Well, she felt a little bit better about that, especially since Cloud had his arm around her. "Thank you for helping him, things got a little…crazy." Tifa said, frowning at Cloud.

"It wasn't on purpose," Cloud promised faintly. "Besides, I knew you wanted to meet her."

"I did," Aerith smiled, her green eyes trailing down Tifa in a way that surprisingly sent a shiver down with her gaze. That was…not what was she was expecting. Tifa swallowed faintly, fingers flexing as she glanced at Cloud who seemed oblivious. "Cloud, do you mind if I borrow her for a while? I need to do some shopping."

"Huh? Sure," Cloud murmured. "You two going to be okay by yourself-" He would have finished, if Tifa wasn't staring daggers at him for assuming and Aerith wasn't grinning in amusement. Cloud meant well, but it always bothered Tifa when he said that.

"Silly boy," Aerith teased. "We'll be fine, okay? Get going, we'll meet up with you at the noodle place for lunch."

"Sure," Cloud said, giving Tifa a peck on the forehead as he headed off to attend to his own errands. Tifa looked at Aerith curiously for a moment, arms crossing as Aerith smiled at her.

"I'm sensing some hostility, Tifa." Aerith said faintly. "I'm not trying to steal him away, you know."

"…I know, I'm sorry," Tifa admitted with a sigh, fingers running through her hair a moment. "You've been really nice, Aerith. Thank you for putting up with me," she chuckled.

"It's not a big deal," Aerith assured, motioning for her to walk along with her. "Besides, Cloud likes to talk about you all the time."

"That's good to hear," Tifa smiled. "What has he told you?"

"That the collar you wear around your neck is how you consent," Aerith said, her gaze skirting back to her with a faint smile. "With people you trust, of course."

"…Right," Tifa mumbled faintly. She didn't know why that gaze ran lightning across her skin, but it took her a moment to gather her thoughts again. "That is…true, yes." Cloud had been that honest with her?

"Do you trust me?" Aerith asked her as Tifa glanced towards the woman in turn. That was an obnoxiously loaded question for someone she had just met, and yet her gaze was powerful and firm. For such a soft expression, she had an intensity to her that she felt all the way down her toes.

"Yes." It came out before Tifa could think about it. Aerith smiled at that and motioned for her to follow, Tifa swallowed lightly but followed after. They weren't really shopping anymore, and they were heading out of the Wall Market too.

"Where are we going?"

"I didn't say you could speak, did I?" Aerith said, casting a sharp glance behind her. For such a lithe looking girl, her glances were absolutely vicious. Tifa tucked her hands behind her back and followed after.

"No ma'am, apologies, ma'am." Tifa mumbled politely, swallowing thickly with excitement. Her entire body was thrumming for whatever Aerith was doing, and it took all of her control to keep the buzzing between her ears at a minimum.

"Good girl." Those words, spoken so firm and fondly made Tifa's heart slam against her chest as she quietly followed her along to the church that Cloud mentioned. It was beautiful, honestly. She wasn't expecting something so serene looking in the slums of Midgar. Tifa followed Aerith inside, the flowers were beautiful…and shocking to see.

"This way," Aerith instructed crisply, breaking Tifa out of her thoughts as she followed along. She was lead into the wide, spacious back room as Aerith shut the door behind her. When she turned to face Aerith, she felt fingers sink into her hair and tug her head forward, mashing their lips together as Tifa let out a mewl of surprise.

Her mouth opened slowly as Aerith's tongue sunk in, and Tifa's eyes fluttered in pleasure as their tongues danced and she returned it carefully before Aerith pulled away.

"Mm, I can see why he likes fucking you…" She purred, low and sultry as Tifa's face blossomed in surprise while her silken fingers trailed between her legs.

"You…you do-nh…" Tifa started, before her eyes closed. Aerith's fingers pressed between her legs, the slickness of her arousal already glistening her fingers. Cloud liked easy access…she wasn't expecting someone else to have it either.

"Mmhm…" Aerith murmured in her ear. "But he's so hesitant, isn't he?" she cooed adoringly. Aerith's fingers were playing an addictive dance across the wet folds of her pussy. "He doesn't want to hurt you, or do anything to harm you…"

"Yes…" Tifa whined, head lolling back as Aerith's fingers continued to stroke and pet. Before slipping her fingers away, and giving her pussy a sharp smack. Pleasure and pain mingled as Tifa let out a surprised whimper, her body throbbing in response.

"But I do," Aerith said tenderly. "And I will, and you'll like it, won't you?"

"Y…Yes Ma'am," Tifa shivered, eyes fluttering in pleasant surprise. She was practically dripping with excitement, her entire body was on fire as Aerith's free hand hiked up her shirt. Tifa leaned back to let Aerith's face bury itself in her bosom while her slick fingers continued to stroke and pet her wet entrance.

"Mn, you're a good girl, aren't you?" Aerith purred, sucking and kissing on every ample angle and curve of her breasts. Tifa was shivering from the pleasure. It was so…direct and pointed, forward and dominant. She was dripping putty in her hands.

"Yes!" Tifa cooed eagerly. "Y…Yes, I'm a good girl! I love being a good girl!" she gushed shamelessly. How was she so good at this? Her fingers knew exactly where to go (which wasn't the hard one to assume) but her lips, her lips were like heaven on her flushed skin. She knew exactly where to kiss and lick on her breasts that made her moan and whimper.

"Good," Aerith purred. Before shifting her shirt back down, and pushing her skirt back into place. Tifa let out a confused little whimper, staring at Aerith.

"We need to meet Cloud," Aerith reminded with a warm smile. "Shouldn't be late, should we?"

"N…No," Tifa mumbled, licking her lips with a light pant. Her body was on fire, and she was going to run down her leg at this rate. But if she said anything, she'd be a bad girl. She didn't want that. "No, we shouldn't, ma'am."

"Good," Aerith said with a polite nod. "Clean yourself up, let's get going."

Tifa wanted to protest as she stared at Aerith, fingers tight against the hem of her skirt. Aerith stared at her, her expression sharpening with every moment. Tifa's desire to be submissive and her desire to have more was warring with one another, and testing Aerith's patience.

"…Well?" Aerith said firmly, delicate brow raised. "Are you going to behave?" Firm and resolute enough to make Tifa bite her lip before standing up. Part of her wanted to see how far she'd go, but she didn't want to keep Cloud waiting.

"Y…Yes, Ma'am, sorry, Ma'am." Tifa finally relented, sweeping her eyes away from her as she laced her hands behind her back. "I'll listen, I'm a good girl."

"Good," Aerith said warmly. "Let's go eat, I'm starving."

So was she, but not for lunch.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Aerith said, turning around to regard a slightly morose Tifa with that infectious smile. "I want you to wear something while we're with Cloud, okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Tifa said said as she reached into her coat pocket to produce a rich, pink looking materia. An independent type? Tifa stared at her curiously before she took it. She had no idea what it was, and she wasn't exactly getting a feeling from it-

Until the pleasure radiated off her so fast that it made her skin flush, her fingers tightening around the glowing orb. What the hell…?

"You have a spot on your bangle, right? Put it there," Aerith ordered as Tifa did as instructed, letting out a faint exhale. Her entire body felt…prickly, in a good way. Like all of her senses were on fire and constantly burning.

"Where…did you find this, ma'am?" Tifa said, trying to calm down with a light breath as Aerith moved closer, looking her over. Good, it was working. She motioned Tifa to follow and her legs moved before Tifa could even think about it.

"Somewhere a few sectors over," Aerith smiled, fingers lacing with Tifa's hands. The touch sent lightning down her spine and made her shiver with a huff, but then it stopped almost as suddenly as it began.

"I did a little playing around with it, it's very good at storing energy…I imagine you could store all kinds with it, but what I've been using it for is orgasms." Aerith explained as Tifa's eyes fluttered, barely coherent enough to follow the conversation.

Every little brush of Aerith's fingers against her palm sent another twitch to her pussy, every brush of the hand set her body on fire. And yet, it never got there. It just attempted to.

"It's quite fun, isn't it?" she purred. "Do you like it?"

"N…No, Ma'am," Tifa whined impatiently, shifting her legs together. "I…I want to cum, really bad…" Gods, even doing that sent another wave of pleasure through her body.

"Too bad," Aerith hummed. "We have things to do, and you will be a good girl until we're done, are we clear?" Aerith asked, before squeezing her hand when the reply was silence. Tifa whimpered, her eyes fluttering. The pleasure came, but it never finished.

"Y…Yes Ma'am," Tifa said after a moment. "Yes Ma'am, I'll be good. I'll be a good girl." She could feel it like a rising tide, slowly inching itself closer to the shore and the wall that was stopping it. Every wave that crashed against that wall made her chew her bottom lip for relief that never came.

"Good," Aerith smiled as they headed back into Wall Market.

Walking was torture. Every shift of Tifa's legs reminded her she wasn't wearing panties, and every shift caused the tiniest bit of friction to trail up her spine and required her to focus to look composed. She was trying not to think about it, or the fact that they were walking in a crowded city street.

She was failing miserably, because the thought of being caught was so exciting and horrifying at the same time that she was leaning against Aerith for some support to calm her nerves. The strange materia that seemed to react to every twitch and made a pool of warmth spread across her body didn't help, but it did. It helped _very well._

"It's okay," Aerith assured warmly. "I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise." It was a strange relief, but one Tifa appreciated all the same. "It feels nice though, right?"

"Y-yeah, actually," Tifa admitted with a faint smile. "It's just…really touchy." Really touchy, even walking caused this pleasant warmth between her legs that wouldn't leave, no matter what she tried to do.

"I know," Aerith chuckled. She had a nice voice, light and airy. It made things far harder than they needed to be, because Tifa wanted to do everything in that moment to make her happy. Aerith was extremely dangerous to be around, and that only made Tifa want to be around her more.

But they still had to meet Cloud, who was patiently waiting at one of the noodle stands that Wall Market had scattered across it's streets. He smiled at their arrival as Aerith moved forward, hands behind her back.

"Sorry about the wait," Aerith said. "Tifa and I had to get a few things done, didn't we Tifa?"

"Yes, Ma-…Yes." Tifa corrected as Cloud looked over. There were lots of things Tifa was good at, but in this new state of sexual awakening (to Cloud, at least) she couldn't hide anything from him. Tifa stared back at him, her skin was lightly flushed and she was standing as she normally did, but the look in her eyes was intense and craving.

"…What were you guys doing?" Cloud asked Aerith finally as Aerith motioned Tifa to stand next to her. Tifa settled next to her on the bar counter, swallowing. She was glad her skirt covered everything, but she was so nervous about someone seeing that the Pink Materia seemed to just throb more.

"Getting to know one another," Aerith said with a friendly smile. "It's fine, right?"

"As long as Tifa is okay with it, of course, just you know…" Cloud said, casting a eye over to the brunette. "She doesn't _seem_ fine."

"Well, we didn't want to be late," Aerith explained easily. "Right, Tifa?"

"Right." Tifa agreed, almost instantly. "It'd be…rude, I am fine." she promised Cloud with a friendly smile. "We just were getting to know each other, that's…that's all."

"Tell him the truth, Tifa." Aerith said casually as they ordered their noodles. Tifa squirmed somewhat. How could Aerith be so nonchalant about this? She was trying not to drip down to her ankles!

"W…But…" Tifa stammered slightly, face flush. Wait, right here? Anyone could hear her! Anyone could _see_ her! And every thought that excited her just fed into the pink materia nestled in her wet depths and it pulsated like a steady heartbeat, it made her shiver.

"No buts," Aerith said, the lightness in her tone sharpening. Like a needle against her skin, and Tifa felt a satisfying and scary shiver of panic roll down her spine. What would Aerith do if Tifa didn't behave? She almost wanted to stay silent just to see what would happen.

But she was a good girl. Good girls never misbehaved on purpose. Aerith's voice was not insistent, but the quiet intensity of Aerith's gaze bore into her body and made that accursed materia thrum so hard that her eyes fluttered. It was all _so much_ and she was trying hard to maintain her composure. She knew she wanted to cum, but that Materia held it back. Every inch of her incoming orgasm was being stripped away to make it throb even more.

"I…we were…we were making out, and she was…touching me." Tifa said quietly, licking her lips as Cloud glanced to Aerith, who only smiled at him in return. "And…she put a…materia inside of me, it's making me behave."

"…What?" Cloud mumbled. Aerith did all that? He almost didn't believe it. She never acted that way around him. "And…you're okay with it?"

"You will be too," Aerith smiled. "Do you want to see what happens when I use it, Cloud?"

"Right now?" Cloud said curiously. "I mean…there's a lot of people here," he said as the cook settled the bowls in front of them and Cloud paid him with a polite smile. Boy, he sure hoped that guy wasn't listening…

"No, silly, jeez," Aerith smirked. "Do you really want to humiliate her that bad? Later." She could sense it in Tifa's pussy, like a hot coal ready to be unleashed. She was far more turned on than she was acting, and Tifa looked like she was barely holding it in. "Maybe…her place?"

"Yes," Tifa said as Aerith cast a glance back at her her brow arched faintly, and Tifa tilted her head downward in silent apology. No, good girls didn't speak out of turn. "I…I mean, I would be very happy if you could join us back at my place, ma'am."

"Is it getting worse?" Aerith asked as she dug into her bowl and Tifa nodded, happy to have something distract her from the subtle twitch in her hips. She was ravenously hungry and she couldn't tell if it was to quell the unrelenting arousal or not. But now that she could actually think past what Aerith would do to her when they were alone, she didn't recall eating much today.

"As long as you're okay with this, Tifa." Cloud reminded. "You are, right?"

"Absolutely," Tifa smiled warmly. "Thank you, Cloud…but I really just want to get this fucking thing out of me." Aerith almost choked on noodle broth from laughing.

Walking home was even worse, because now she knew she was going to get a reward, that whatever this Pink Materia did, it was going to happen and that only seemed to stoke the throbbing burn of pleasure in her core. Every-time she felt a pleasurable high start to peak, it was snatched away and she was left with the frustration and arousal from it.

Aerith seemed more than happy to fill Cloud in, who seemed more and more interested and animated about the potential outcome. Tifa was silent the entire time, walking between the two of them with her hands demurely in front of her. Her squeezing her hands together was the only thing keeping her sane.

These two were going to do something, and whatever it was, she was doing everything she could to keep her composure and her reputation intact when her bar finally came into view. She didn't care who complained, the bar was closed and they were up the stairs in record time, but she was still a good girl…even if she was shaking from anticipation.

"Take off your clothes," Aerith said behind her, and Tifa was already halfway out of her tanktop and and pulling down her skirt with a heavy pant, her arousal was obvious as she shed her boots and socks to stand there, staring at them expectantly. The only thing she had on was the choker.

"Good girl," Aerith smiled, following suit. "Cloud…she's been a good girl, hasn't she?"

"Yes…she has," He said, his blue eyes burning a hole in her as she bit her lip. Please, please…just let her cum. It was unbearable!

"I agree," Aerith purred, unbuttoning her dress as it slithered down her frame. Tifa's eyes followed with it to admire her lithe figure. Compared to Tifa, she was dainty almost, none of the firmness of muscle was there like her, but she was lithe and agile looking. 

Cloud was caught between the two of them as Aerith motioned Tifa towards her bed and she was all too happy to follow as Cloud stripped out of his clothes to join them, he had never felt an erection so hard that it hurt to have…but right now, it was unbearable.

"Lay down," Aerith instructed as Tifa laid on her back, watching her with barely restrained excitement. "Take a deep breath…and let go." She ordered. "You've been a very good girl today, Tifa…and very good girls, get very good rewards…breathe, in and out."

The praise alone made her eyes flutter, but she took a breath as she was told as Aerith's hand slid across her chest, cupping one of her heavy breasts. Her voice was like a soothing lullaby and Tifa felt herself drifting off, but that's not what was happening.

The faint, warm traces of the pink materia inside of her was familiar at this point, annoying but familiar. But it the warmth didn't stop, it picked up. Her eyes widened and a faint feeling of panic trailed up her breath. The pleasure…it was picking up more and more, almost to the point that she was having trouble breathing as her skin flushed.

"Easy, easy…" Aerith soothed. "It's okay, it's normal, I'm here," she soothed. "You're a good girl, good girls get rewards…this is your reward." she promised, taking her hand as Cloud moved closer to hold the other hand.

"Is she okay?" Cloud asked, as Aerith's fingers traced along her flexing and relaxing stomach as Tifa's whimpers started to pick up.

"She's fine," Aerith promised with a purr. "It's just going to hit her really hard, so we need to be here to ground her."

"Okay," Cloud murmured, squeezing Tifa's hand to kiss it as Tifa's eyes shifted over. Cloud…Cloud was here, Aerith was here…somehow, that made it better in the worst way possible.

Because now she had nothing holding back her arousal, and the two most beautiful people that had ever turned her on were staring at her so intensely with concern and love in their eyes that it made her relax, and when she relaxed…it hit her.

She didn't hear it, she felt her back arch as the pleasure shot up her spine and made her ears ring before it slammed down into her core and made her squeal as her body arched and the numbness kicked in followed by a rapid tide of pleasure that hit her again, and again, and again.

Her pussy twitched, her toes curled as she gripped their hands so hard that Cloud had to grit his teeth as he watched in horrified awe as she spread her legs and let out a long, keening whine that escalated into a scream as a spray of cum coated the foot of her bed in a thick stream. Tifa's eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled out, her fit body arched and her muscles tightened. She stayed arched for a good few minutes as Cloud shivered, letting out a heavy pant as Tifa all but slammed back onto the mattress as her twitching body shook.

"W…Wow…" Cloud panted, his cock twitching painfully at the scene as Tifa's body went slack, a steady trickle of urine started to lazily puddle between her legs, and out with it came the pink materia through her twitching muscles as it rolled into the darkened sheets.

She had never, in her life felt anything like that before. The frustration of the day came out all at once, and the relief that hit her was enormous, so much so that the clarity came back to her eyes too soon for her to process the pleasure. Her chest hurt, her breathing was heavy…her body felt incredible, but the emotions came back to the other side and she couldn't stop the burning tears in her eyes or the content smile.

Tifa started laughing at first, but then it turned into a collection of sobs as her entire body shaking. Aerith kept a firm grip on her hand and stroked her hair as Cloud shifted up next to her to watch. Aerith had done this before, that much was painfully obvious…he felt like an amateur next to her.

"Hey, hey…we're here," Aerith soothed gently, nestling her face against her bosom as Tifa buried her face into it gratefully with a heavy sob. "It's okay, you did amazing…you're okay," she promised.

Cloud was…in awe. He didn't know what to do or say at seeing Tifa like this and all he could do was hold her hand. He felt like he had no control here at all.

"Oh, shit…" Tifa sniffled. "Oh god, that felt so good!" she laughed. She had never felt so sore, so amazing, so annoyed…so much at once and she felt like she never wanted to get out of bed.

"I'm glad you liked it," Aerith smiled warmly, fingers still laced with hers as she stroked her hair. "Are you okay?"

"Y…Yeah, I think so…" Tifa mumbled, laying her head back against the pillow. "Did…did I-"

"You sure did," Cloud said faintly, smiling. "We should probably clean the sheets, huh?"

"Probably," Tifa sniffed, feeling her face heat up.

"Don't worry, we'll handle it," Aerith smiled, kissing her cheek. "Cloud, pick her up, please?" Cloud didn't really know what to do other than that…so he happily scooped up his girlfriend and held her close as Tifa nuzzled against him adoringly.

"Sorry," Cloud mumbled as she curled up against him, so content in her afterglow while Aerith pulled off the sheets and covers.

"Mn…? For what?" Tifa said, resting her head against his shoulder. "You were here, helping…that's all I ever need from you, Cloud." she promised with a smile. "Besides, I can feel just how sorry you are." Gods, he was hard enough to sit like a bench on.

Cloud at least had the good grace to blush as she smiled tiredly, leaning up to kiss him. "Do me a favor?" she mumbled. "I'm probably gonna pass out, so…"

"Yeah? What?" He asked faintly, nuzzling her in return.

"Fuck her stupid." Tifa mumbled. "I bet she likes it that way."

"Uh…" Cloud mumbled, watching Aerith mill about the house like some naked house servant. He had a really hard time thinking Aerith preferred anything but what just happened…but frankly, what did he know about that? "Are…you sure?"

"Yes," Tifa smiled. "Trust me, she knows exactly what she wants…and she will take from you if you're not careful."

Cloud was starting to feel less and less like the dominant in the situation, and it was making it very hard to think straight. But before Cloud could even begin to ask Tifa any questions, she was already out against his chest. He carefully settled her on the couch and covered her with a blanket as she watched Aerith clean the mattress with a pleasant little hum to her voice.

Well, there was no time like the present to take Tifa's advice, was there?


	3. Chapter 3

It was pretty common to get lots of people from all walks of life down in the slums, contrary to popular belief. Some people had family, or other people felt more connected with the struggle of impoverished folks more than the ones who got lucky. Things were complicated on some level for everyone. Midgar was a complicated place.

But, really…all of that felt like an excuse in some way or another. She had mentioned to Cloud she needed to see a supporter for Avalanche and that she would be fine. She had done it before Cloud arrived in Midgar and she wasn't going to stop now.

It was an important step to keep Avalanche running outside of their water filters: some level of protection. It was better than nothing, and Tifa was nothing if not willing to help in whatever way she could. Her trip put her above the plate and into a hotel room in one of the nicer parts of town and the desk clerk had given her a letter with specific instructions. Very specific instructions, specific instructions that always made her body ache and throb.

Of all the people to trust with her body, Rufus Shinra had to be the riskiest. But so far, it had paid off in a lot of ways that she probably shouldn't tell the others.

'I want you undressed, and on your knees in front of the door until I get there.'  
_  
Tifa disrobed quickly with a light huff, tossing her clothes on the side as she stretched faintly and then knelt down in front of the door, hands on her toned thighs to wait. He knew her too well, well enough to know that just sitting there naked and waiting was some anticipation that would eventually burn between her legs and let her mind wander.

The carpet felt wonderful against her knees, and she had settled in a single pose for hours before for meditation and martial arts. Rufus never kept her waiting that long, but she knew that he enjoyed the feeling of power. She had thought back to Cloud, and Aerith…and it made her body flush with warmth and excitement as her fingers curled when the door opened slowly and she kept her head down.

She put her hands down, forehead touching the carpet as the door shut closed.

"Welcome, sir," Tifa said. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, please," Rufus said, walking past her. "An old-fashioned would do, thank you." He said as Tifa rose up smoothly, hands in front of her as she sauntered over to the bar in the room. This was a familiar room, a familiar set-up. It was always a spike of nerves, wondering if someone would notice who she was at the hotel desk. But the risk was always worth the reward.

She settled the sugar cube in the glass and saturated it with bitters as Rufus watched her as he went about shifting off his jacket. "So, how have you been?" he said casually.

"Good," Tifa said, filling the glass with ice with the tongs from the private bar. "And yourself?"

"Mm," Rufus said, a non-committal response. "Few things better than you fixing a drink like you are, Tifa." The sincerity was enough to make her flush, even if it probably shouldn't have.

"I…appreciate the compliment, sir, thank you," she said as she added the whiskey, biting her lip lightly. She didn't look up at him, which was one of the explicit rules to make this work. She only looked when she was told. She did nothing other than what she was told.

She never really questioned it, if only because they were in a situation that she couldn't have. She finished off his drink with a splash of club soda and turned, palm resting on the bottom of the glass as she bowed forward and offered him the drink.

"Your old fashioned, sir," Tifa said as Rufus took the glass and took a sip. It amazed him daily that such a beautiful thing was managing a bar in the gutter of Midgar, but who was he to judge?

"Good as always," he murmured, swirling the glass a moment as he savored the flavor before looking at her. So well trained, so obedient…nothing that he did, he was certain of that as he reached up and let his cold fingertips brush along one of her nipples.

Tifa sucked in a breath as her body rippled out in goosebumps. The smell of her arousal was thick the moment he had walked into the door. "Tifa," he said casually. "You seem rather excited today."

"Y…Yes sir," Tifa admitted.

"Why?"

"I've…been looking forward to this, sir." Which wasn't a lie, but not exactly a truth either.

"Oh?" Rufus said in amusement. "Look at me, Tifa." He said as Tifa's face tilted up to stare at him. He was handsome, far too handsome. That confident look that radiated from his eyes was enticing and heavy. He possessed a natural sense of his place in the world and what he wanted to do to keep it, and Tifa was far too eager to sink to her knees in front of him and hope for the best.

"S…Sir?" Tifa said faintly. "Sir, please-"

"Quiet," He said calmly as Tifa ran her tongue over her lips to stop, huffing in pleasure as Rufus fingers idly trailed along with her breasts. "You were excited for me, were you?"

Tifa nodded.

"Just me?"

Tifa hesitated a moment, but a pinch and twist of her nipple made her mewl as she shook her head vigorously.

"Mm, interesting…other partners?" Rufus purred lowly, that primal rumble trailed right down Tifa's spine and made her pussy ache for attention that she knew she wasn't getting any time soon.

Tifa nodded.

"How many?" She held up her hand, two.

"At once?" Rufus said, clicking his tongue.

Tifa nodded.

"Aren't you busy without me," Rufus purred. "Come here, on my lap."

Tifa shifted forward, spreading her legs as she settled on his lap as Rufus buried his face into her breasts. His erection was obvious as it pressed up against her, but she was too busy savoring the feeling of his mouth on her tits to think of anything else as she lolled her head back.

His tongue brushed along the flushed skin, latching around one of her hard nipples to suck greedily as Tifa shivered with a heavy whimper. The touch was too much and not enough!

"Do you like your partners?"

"Y…Yes…" Tifa whined as Rufus' tongue trailed along her bosom, sucking and kissing along her chest. "Y-Yes sir, I do…" she said. Cloud, god, it was so arousing to see him take charge, that stoic face always framed with concern…and Aerith.

She shivered heavily as Rufus' hands trailed down her toned back before giving her ass a tight squeeze, pushing her up a fraction as he smirked smugly.

"All of them?" Rufus purred. "Even me?"

"Y…Yes!" She panted, leaning forward. "Yes, I love…I love all of them! I want more! Please, sir! Please give me more!"

"I'm touched you care so much about me," he said, as he spread her cheeks apart and Tifa shivered at the sensation. It was never bad, never good…but the feeling of control always made her whine in pleasure.

"Why don't you show me how much you missed me, Tifa?" Rufus purred. "A good girl like you can do that, can't you?"

"Yes, sir!" Tifa moaned. "I'd love to, sir! Thank you!" Rufus was something of an old fashioned man of power at heart, not that Tifa entirely minded…the level of confidence he brought to it made her weak every time. Rufus let go of her and she sunk down lower, hands running along his chest. It was unfair that someone like him had to be so handsome, it made this less business and a little too much pleasure.

She unfastened his belt and went to unbutton his slacks, pulling the belt aside. He liked things in a very specific way, Tifa didn't know if that was actually what interested him, or he just enjoyed that level of control. First the belt, then his shirt that she unbuttoned from the top down and slid off. He was fit and lean, like Cloud…if just a fraction bigger and more defined.

"You always are so well behaved, Tifa," Rufus mused. "I keep wanting to keep you to myself."

"You can't, sir…I apologize," Tifa said, taking his shirt to fold it properly.

"No?" Rufus said casually, watching her as she set it on the nearby chair. "And why is that?"

"Because I belong to someone else," Tifa remarked, her red eyes shifting over to Rufus, who seemed more amused than insulted.

"Mm," Rufus said, head tilted as she watched her. The supple curves of her body, the way her body seemed so elegant and graceful despite having a dripping wet pussy between her toned thighs. She lifted one of his legs and she untied his shoes and socks before leaning in to grip his slacks and boxers and pull them down as Rufus settled back.

Tifa's eyes settled on his cock at full length, arched slightly against his flat stomach. It was obscene how it always looked, how it twitched whenever she stared at it like the hungry bitch she felt like when Rufus finally grew tired of teasing her.

"And he is that important to you?" Rufus said as she stood there, hands clasped in front of her, waiting for her next command. Her eyes burning a hole through his twitching erection.

"Yes," Tifa said, her gaze never wavering. "More important than anything."

"I see," Rufus smirked. "Then I suppose I should be lucky that he is allowing me a moment with someone so special, shouldn't I?"

"Yes, sir," Tifa said, fingers curling in faintly. The relief in her body language was evident, she couldn't act like she didn't have that…it would go against everything and to think she'd feel that gratitude from Rufus Shinra of all people about it respecting her boundaries. She didn't want to think too deeply about that, she was too turned on to think straight anyway.

"Come here," Rufus said as Tifa sauntered forward, hands still clasped in front of her. "Turn."

Tifa turned around, showing her toned back that trailed down into a fit, round butt that continued down her muscular thighs. Rufus' fingers slid between her legs and she silently spread them a fraction wider, gasping when his fingers finally found her aching pussy.

She rested her forearms on the bar as she shivered, while Rufus' fingers trailed lines along her dripping folds with practiced ease. He knew too much: He knew every place and spot to press and touch that made her arch her hips up with a quiet mewl, shivering.

"Is this just from me…or from your new partners, hm?"

"It…it's from all of you, sir." Tifa shivered, rising up on her toes as Rufus' fingers sunk in slowly, the slick sounds filling the room as Tifa flushed in embarrassment as he started to work them in and out.

"S-Sir…"

"Hush," Rufus said easily, rising up. "Mm, how I wish I could spend the proper time with you…" he purred, letting his other hand trail a path down her spine that made her back arch and twitch to his touch. God, Tifa wished too, but right now, all she had was Rufus trailing wonderful lines down her back with his hand as she felt the head of his fat tip pushing against her.

She let out a low, heavy whine of pleasure as he slowly slid inside her and started to move his hips at a steady, slow pace. Tifa's arms shifted forward as her eyes fluttered in pleasure, the mirror showcasing her dick-hungry expression as she started to rock back against him.

It was always not enough, but just the right amount. Rufus was busy, and they couldn't savor what they both really wanted. Tifa considered it a terrible blessing: She didn't know how hard it'd be to pull away from this if he could take his time.

"There's my good girl," Rufus said, hand slipping up to grip her hair and yank her head back. Tifa huffed, head lolling back as her mouth hung open, desperate for air that wasn't coming fast enough as Rufus started to smack his hips eagerly into her.

The low growl coming from Rufus trailed down her spine and made her pussy throb every time his full length buried inside her. The pace was fast and hard, giving Tifa just enough time to breathe but barely anything else as Rufus pressed her against the bar and slammed his hips into her with a greedy growl, his face buried against her neck as he adored it with kisses and bites.

Tifa shivered, hips bucking back against his with a hungry mewl. Her eyes fluttered every time she heard that wonderful smack of his hips against her bucking ass and the length of his cock buried deep inside her. His pace picked up with every thrust, her breathing picked up with it.

Soon, she could barely stop panting, her tongue lolling and mouth open as she desperately tried to breathe against the rising tide of pleasure and Rufus' brutal speed. The entire bar was rocking as she let her head rest against her forearms, mewling loudly in pleasure at first, but then it picked up into a string of moans.

"Mn, that's what I wanted…" Rufus growled hungrily, fingers laced into her hair to wrench her head back again, her heavy tits brushing along the counter. Her pussy gripped around his shaft like a hard vice as her hips arched up. She wanted more, she _needed_ more. "There's my good girl."

That low growl, that way it rumbled against her back made her bite her lip as she started to smack back against him harder. Every slam into her sent lightning up her spine and burned into her brain until Rufus' hips were a steady tide of pleasure.

It was always slow to start with him, but then the hunger came out and Tifa was just holding on until he was finished with her. Rufus' fingers tightened in her hair as he let out a heavy grunt, and Tifa's hips arched up a fraction when she let out a heavy gasp when his orgasm flooded inside her twitching pussy.

Tifa shivered heavily, letting out a slow breath as Rufus' hips slowed and his hand trailed down her twitching back. "Mn, you didn't cum, did you?" Before Tifa could say anything, the hard grip pulled her down to her knees.

"N…No," Tifa breathed, eyes lidded as she stared up at Rufus' fat cock, glistening with her arousal and his seed as he mashed it against her face and she let her tongue glide along the twitching shaft. "But you did…that's more important, sir…" She shouldn't have liked it as much as she did, but the power and the feeling of being underneath him as she nuzzled his cock adoringly, face buried against his heavy scent as she lapped and kissed and nuzzled along his shaft.

"Good girl," Rufus purred, smacking his cock against her face. "Clean it."

Tifa sat up on her knees properly, letting her tongue glide along the tip before she opened her mouth smoothly as Rufus kept her hair back and he sunk his cock into her throat with one rough thrust. She was expecting it, but it still made her gurgle against his cock as she opened her mouth wide for him to work his hips into her mouth. She swallowed audibly, drool running down her chin as she bobbed her head up and down and let her tongue dance along with the thick cock.

She could feel the cum dripping from her fucked pussy, and her hands tightened as she stared up at him adoringly as he used her throat. He slowly pulled away as Tifa gurgled around his shaft, letting out a slight cough as he smeared it along her face.

"Well, that was fun…but I really must be going," Rufus purred lightly, tapping it against her face. Tifa's eyes widened a fraction, but she said nothing, fingers tightening against her lap.

"Yes sir, thank you, sir." Tifa murmured. "I hope to see you again soon." Ugh, she hated it when he did that…because it was both true that he was that busy, and that he did it to amuse himself. Tifa had no say in it, and that annoyed her how much it turned her on.

"Oh, I'm sure you will," Rufus said as he went to get dressed. "I'll have Rude escort you back to the station, I'm sure he can amuse himself with you if you're so inclined."

Tifa's eyes narrowed faintly at him, despite her compliant posture. He looked over to see that sharp gaze and shrugged with a lazy smile. That was one of the reasons why it annoyed her that Rufus Shinra could turn her on so much: That arrogance came out and she had to resist the urge to deck him.

Nevertheless, she knelt down in a low bow, forehead touching the carpet again as he left and opened the door. Exposing anyone who saw to Tifa's slightly red ass and pussy, still dripping his seed.

\--

Rude was used to escorting duty, as it was really just a formality and a way for Tifa to stay as anonymous as possible. It was a silent drive for the moment as she stared out the window, her skin flush with arousal and irritation. Tifa had always dressed nicely, not because Rufus ever really cared but because it was the rare chance she could look like she belonged on the upper plate. The blue, lacy dress complimented her figure obnoxiously well.

"You look nice," Rude said as Tifa looked over to him, offering a genuine smile.

"Thanks," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I'm glad someone appreciates it."

"What, Rufus doesn't?" Rude mused, eyes on the road…and occasionally to the beautiful woman next to him.

"Not in the way you think," Tifa murmured, watching him after a moment. Rude…and really, Reno by some small extension never gave her the same feeling that Rufus did. She wasn't sure why.

"Well, that's a shame," Rude said. "A real shame, you look beautiful."

"Nice to beautiful, huh?" Tifa smiled. "Trying to get points, Rude?"

"Trying, dunno how well I'm doing." Rude admitted with a light chuckle.

"Pretty well," Tifa teased. "…Are you, interested?"

"...Extremely," Rude admitted after a long pause. 

"Next time you come by, stick around a little," Tifa teased. "I'll be happy to help you out." She said as Rude pulled to the curb for the station.

"When I get time next," Rude said, unlocking the doors. "Have a good night, Tifa."

"Likewise," Tifa said as she leaned in to peck his cheek. "Thanks for making the night better, Rude."  
  
"...Yeah, no problem," Rude mumbled as she headed out of the car. Shit, that girl was dangerous for far too many reasons. But, it felt a little wrong to...take advantage of that right now. Especially after her dealing with Rufus never seemed to put her in the best mood.   
  
Tifa, meanwhile...hoped that Cloud was waiting up for her because they weren't sleeping tonight. She was so frustrated with Rufus and how much she liked how frustrated she was that he was going to get all of the benefits, just to spite him.  
  
And hopefully, that asshole liked that too.


	4. Chapter 4

Corneo thugs were a constant problem in the slums, nobody wanted to bother them because of what could happen if it trailed upward. That was a problem because they were currently at Tifa's bar. There were fifteen of them spread out across the tables, laughing and having a good time as other patrons huddled in corners.

Tifa had been keeping an eye on it and as much as she didn't like it, it wasn't causing problems. They were, however, getting very drunk. She had no idea why the hell they were over here, but they kept paying and she'd keep serving as she headed over and sat down the tray of beers.

"Damn! This beer is shit but the server is amazing!" One of them cackled as Tifa smiled politely, tucking the tray behind her back. Ugh, she really wanted these people to leave.

"Damn right," Another thug sneered, a red-haired man with an aggressive hairdo eyed Tifa up and down with somewhat coherent eyes. "Hey, whatcha gotta do around here to get the good stuff, huh?"

"Pay more," Tifa responded dryly. She would have figured Corneo's men wouldn't be so cheap. The response earned a few laughs, but the man staring at her frowned. He looked like a rooster, with his mullet-hawk dyed red.

"Hey, we'd pay more if we could get somethin' better!" Rooster growled. "If I had known the only thing good about the bar was your fuckin' ass, we would have gone somewhere else."

"Please do," Tifa said, eyes narrowing faintly. "You're disrupting my other customers."

"The fuck did you say to me?" The man said, standing up with a growl as the other men rose up with him. She doubted it was for much more than some sense of collective unity. "I'm a payin' customer!"

"You're also a loud and rude one," Tifa said flatly. "Please leave."

"Oh, you think you are in charge, huh?" Rooster smirked smugly. "You know who we work for?”   
  
“Very aware, you said it a few times now,” Tifa remarked with a sigh. “Now please, you’re causing a scene and I’d like you to leave.” Man, it figured that the moment Cloud left to do some work, she’d have this problem.   
  
“Oh yeah?” Rooster sneered. “What are you going to do, kick us all out-” Tifa’s leg was up like a blur as it slammed into the gut of Rooster and it sent him sprawling back.    
  
“Yes,” Tifa said with a frown. “Get the hell out of my bar and take your trash with you,” she threatened. “Or else.”    
  
“You-” Rooster snarled, attempting to get up but failing miserably as two of his friends helped him up. The others eyed her warily as they moved in, surrounding her. “Fucking kill this bitch!” The men were going to, but the double doors opened up and their faces paled slightly.   
  
“The fuck are you doing!?” Rooster spat as Tifa relaxed slowly and the men backed away. The two suited men, one with vibrant red hair and a bored expression, and the other’s face hidden behind a pair of sleek sunglasses. The atmosphere of the bar changed considerably, especially considering that Turks were down here. Then again, Tifa always had strange company.   
  
“Well, come here to get a drink, and then I have to deal with these dipshits,” Reno said passively, rubbing his head. “You idiots are lucky that we’re off the clock.”   
  
“Run along,” Rude said. “Wouldn’t want the lady to embarrass you in front of your group, would you?” he said to Rooster.    
  
“...The fuck are Turks doing here?” Rooster muttered warily.   
  
“Off duty, getting a drink,” Reno reminded. “Guess you’re as stupid as your haircut, huh buddy?” he smirked. “Better just run off before the bouncer kicks you out.” Rooster stared hard at Tifa, who remained resolute as he scowled in annoyance.   
  
“This isn’t over,” He muttered as they slowly left, spreading apart to walk past the two Turks. Tifa smiled at both of them, arms crossing.    
  
“Well, I guess you two are my heroes today, huh?” She said, motioning them to sit at the bar as she sauntered back behind it. The two Turks followed.   
  
“For them, maybe,” Reno snorted, elbows on the counter to watch her. “I’ve been kicked by you once before and I don’t really want to do it again, that idiot’s gonna have a crazy bruise.”   
  
“Serves him right,” Tifa sniffed, forearms on the table. “So, what brings you both here? You usually don’t visit off hours.” Or at all, really.   
  
“You said to come by when I had time off,” Rude said casually, pushing up his sunglasses. “I didn’t figure you’d mind Reno coming along,” he said as Tifa regarded the both of them, head tilted with a playful smile. Well, that was...a very wonderful surprise.    
  
“Yeah, two for one,” Reno grinned. “It’s cool, right?”   
  
“Absolutely, I didn’t figure you wanted to share, Rude,” Tifa admitted with a smile.   
  
“Well, technically I’m sharing anyway,” Rude shrugged. “So what’s one more, I suppose?”   
  
“That, and I wouldn’t let him live it down if he did this without me, as long as you’re okay with it.” Reno grinned. “I figured the least I could do was come down here and ask.”    
  
“I didn’t know the two of you had that kind of friendship,” Tifa laughed. “But absolutely, you have to wait until closing time, though.”   
  
“We got time,” Rude said with a polite grunt. “Thanks for having us, Tifa.”   
  
“No problem,” she said warmly. “First drink is on the house, as thanks for helping me get those losers out of here.”    
  
“Damn,” Reno said, clicking his tongue. “Getting some good attention and a free drink? Now you’re just spoiling us.”   
  
“I like to take care of the men in my life,” Tifa laughed. She had managed to know the Turks through her little interaction with Rufus Shina. Rude was surprisingly pleasant, if extremely professional. Reno was kind of an asshole, but endearing in his own way. She had warmed up to him more than she wanted to admit.   
  
But the bar had relaxed considerably after Coreno’s men left, which really said something considering two (off-duty) Turks were drinking today. But it went well enough having some extra faces to talk to while she closed up shop. It was obnoxious waiting, her body was feeling it more and more. Their glances had grown more heated as the alcohol had cooled their nerves and their inhibitions.    
  
By the time that Tifa had closed the bar and cleaned everything up, her panties were ruined from her own excitement.   
  
“So,” Tifa smiled, hand slipping through her hair faintly. “You boys mind following me?”   
  
“Never,” Reno grinned lazily, slipping out of his chair as Rude followed suit toward the stairwell, unlocking the door and sauntering up the stairs. Her arousal was painfully obvious now, the scent was everywhere as she unlocked the door and pushed inside. Reno had to admit that she had a nice little place here, but that’s not really what they were looking for. She shifted out of her boots as she slid her hair up a moment to expose the black choker. She had never taken it off since she and Cloud had started dating.    
  
“I’m all yours,” Tifa smiled easily to both of them, hands behind her back. “How can I help you both, sirs?”   
  
Reno tilted his head a little, glancing at Rude as he was already unfastening his jacket and shirt to peel them off. Well, he wasn’t going to be behind. Tifa’s eyes grew heavy as the two of them shed their jackets and shirts, and she was seeing the full physical display of the Turks toned, lean bodies that were laced with old injuries.    
  
“Take off your clothes,” Rude said, his deep voice sending a trail down her spine as she bit her lip and tugged off her tank top. Watching Tifa undress was like artwork, it felt like every inch of her was lean, fit muscle. There was nothing lean about the way her breasts bounced out of her sports bra that she pulled up and tossed aside before she bent down and pushed down her skirt, panties, and shorts with it. The wet patch of excitement was not lost on Reno’s hawk eyes at the nudity before him.   
  
“Holy shit,” Reno huffed, undoing his belt as Tifa padded forward, hands in front of her. The grace of a martial artist-focused entirely on the nature to serve and satisfy was far more erotic than Reno or Rude was expecting.    
  
“May I?” Tifa murmured, kneeling down to admire both of their bulges as she stared up at them expectantly.    
  
“Definitely.” Reno grinned. “Say, Tifa…”    
  
“Reno, I swear-” Rude grunted as Tifa’s hands trailed up the bulges. He had always wanted to do the dumbest shit at the worst possible times.    
  
“What is it?” Tifa nevertheless smiled politely, unfastening both of their belts with one hand, it was quite the trick that did little more but to turn both of them on.   
  
“I want you to compare our dick sizes,” Reno said. “So you can tell Rude who's bigger.”    
  
Tifa almost wanted to squeeze Reno’s dick off at that moment as she stared blankly at Reno, then over to Rude, who had the good grace to be embarrassed even though the slightly stoic expression he was sporting.    
  
“Seriously?” Tifa said in surprised amusement.    
  
“Seriously,” Reno grinned. “I keep telling him I have a bigger dick, now I have a chance to prove it.” Well, this was decidedly not how she was expecting this to go...but her eyes wandered to the twitching bulges in their boxers, and she found herself caring less.   
  
“Alright,” Tifa said with a light chuckle, her fingers slipping into the waistband of their boxers to tug them down with their help as two thick, impressive cocks bounced into view. Tifa pushed them a little closer as her hands slid along both of their lengths, stroking them slowly. Honestly...Rude was bigger, not by much. Maybe an inch and a half, but he was also a little thicker.   
  
And frankly, he didn’t ask to compare dicks either. She continued to stroke Reno as she leaned in, her hand at the base of Rude’s cock as her mouth sunk on his cock. Rude grunted in surprise as Tifa forced the thick shaft down her throat with a slight gurgle, bobbing her head up and down once before turning and doing the same to Reno.   
  
“Shit,” Reno huffed, shivering as he felt her tongue tease the underside as she stroked them both, giving each one and kiss and a lick.   
  
“Rude wins,” Tifa purred, licking her lips in satisfaction. “But both of you are winning, so why does it matter?”   
  
“Principle of the thing,” Reno murmured, fingers slipping through Tifa’s hair. She was oddly receptive to everything, that bit with the choker was really a thing, huh?   
  
“Well, Rude also doesn’t ask me if my other partners are bigger, Reno,” Tifa said dryly, giving his cock a squeeze. Fair point. “That means Rude goes first.”   
  
“H-Hey, what happened to being submissive?” Reno protested with an annoyed grumble.   
  
“Submissives are allowed to make choices, you know,” Tifa purred, shifting her other hand to Rude’s cock as she stroked him with both, staring up at him with an adoring little smile. He had always been so nice to her whenever she had to deal with Rufus. Rude felt his cheeks darken, but his cock twitched visibly in her hands.   
  
He always had the worst crush on Tifa, now he could barely keep it together.   
  
“Fine, fine…” Reno murmured, stroking his cock as he watched, while Rude slid his hands along her hair.   
  
“Fuck my throat,” Tifa asked, hands slipping along his muscular thighs. She was way too excited about this. “Hard, you know I can take it…” she said. Feeling a fellow martial artist's body underneath her hands made her wet in ways she wasn’t expecting as Rude nodded, fingers tightening against her head in subtle warning. She appreciated it, her mouth opened wide and Rude’s cock plunged into her throat.    
  
She was glad she had deepthroated him first, but even then a faint gurgle of surprise hit the back of her throat and she gagged, eyes fluttering in pleasure as Rude started to rock his hips into her mouth. Tifa kept her mouth around his cock, staring up at him with hungry eyes as he bucked into her mouth faster and harder. The impact made her lips tingle as his balls smacked against her chin. Her loud, obnoxious gurgling sounds as she gulped down his cock made Reno curse his bad luck.    
  
Rude panted heavily, his hands tight on her head as spit started to bubble against her lips as he pulled away, thick lines of saliva connecting the two as she licked her lips with a long, heavy huff. “Fuck…” Tifa rasped eagerly, stroking his shaft. “Come on...both of you have me, what do you want to do to me-”    
  
She didn’t get to finish that sentence, because Rude already had her up by her hair. She couldn’t help the faint mewl that escaped as the pleasure slammed down between her legs from his firm grip. He hoisted her leg up with one arm as Tifa let out a confused murmur. Rude’s eyes were burning with hunger and Tifa could barely say anything under that powerful gaze before she felt the thick tip of his cock press against her dripping folds...and he pushed in slowly.   
  
Tifa’s toes curled as he held her leg up and she let out a faint whine.   
  
“Rude…” she mewled eagerly. This...felt very different than she was expecting, he wanted it bad and she was starting to lose herself to the hunger he had as she shifted her other leg up around his hips as she started to bounce on his cock. Rude grunted in pleasure as his hips started to buck into her, the heavy smack of their bodies colliding made Reno glad that the bar was closed.   
  
Rude was putting his hips into it and Tifa was just hanging on, her expression dazed as his thick cock rapidly pounded her dripping pussy, her feet swaying shamelessly as he held her up and fucked her hard. She had never felt it like this before, she was being held and cradled as Rude shifted forward to kiss her, and she eagerly opened her mouth as her back hit the wall and their tongues danced.    
  
She whimpered loudly, breaking the kiss to start to squeal every time his length filled her. She huffed, fingers lacing along his head to grip. “Ooh! Fuck!” She squeaked as Rude’s pace never slowed down, his muscular body starting to glisten with sweat. She wasn’t expecting this!   
  
“I want to do this to you every day,” Rude growled against her ear as Tifa’s body shook, arms wrapping around him as her toes curled. His voice was like a predator, digging deep into her soul and making her want to submit. The deep huffs, punctuated by the rapid, powerful pace of his hips was sending her closer and closer to the edge as her pussy tightened around his cock.    
  
She couldn’t hold it, Rude had manhandled her into a wall and she didn’t want to hold it. His hungry declarations against her ear, the sultry promises...she felt her legs tighten around him in warning as her pussy gripped his pounding cock and she wailed in pleasure as the orgasm slammed into her so hard that she couldn’t breathe, and her vision went grey as she shivered.    
  
Rude growled in release, pressed against her as he came with a long drawn out shiver of pleasure that rumbled low in his throat and made Tifa weak.    
  
“Well fuck,” Reno grumbled. “How the hell am I supposed to top that…?” he sighed, rubbing his head as Rude gently rolled his hips as he held Tifa, who was still shivering in bliss as Rude slowly pulled out his glistening cock, his seed dripping onto the floor as Rude held her up.    
  
“Take advantage instead of trying to do better?” Rude grunted as Tifa mewled happily, toes flexing. God, she had never expected such a hard ride and she was enjoying being lifted up as Rude shifted around and rested her against his back, spreading her legs open to show Reno her ruined pussy.    
  
“Pft, that’s no fun…” Reno smirked as Tifa’s eyes lit up in excitement, whining impatiently as she wiggled her hips. Whatever she had said about Reno’s cock was just to irritate him: His dick was just as impressive, Rude’s was just a bit bigger and wider than his...but neither of them was lacking at all.    
  
Tifa’s arms slid up around Rude’s neck as Reno slid closer, her powerful legs wrapping around Reno’s waist as she rolled her hips in anticipation with a pleased mewl. For once, Reno didn’t have anything to say...because seeing Tifa Lockhart latch her legs onto your hips and whine for your dick was enough to make anyone shut up.   
  
Reno pushed inside slowly as Tifa shivered, the light whine that escaped made Rude’s cock twitch against her as he dipped down to plant kisses along her neck and shoulder as Reno started to buck into her slowly to get comfortable.   
  
“So Rude can fuck you hard, huh?” Reno purred, hands trailing along her tight stomach to cup her heavy breasts as he started to pick up the pace, but slowly. “Guess you’re into that kinda thing...but I got somethin’ else,” he said as Tifa’s eyes widened slowly. Her legs twitched, and her pussy throbbed as sparks danced along with his fingers.   
  
“Easy with that,” Rude grunted, even as Tifa shivered, and he enjoyed the sensation of her arms tightening around his neck as she started to buck back into Reno with a hungry moan. The little sparks were driving her body crazy, a fresh flush appearing over her already overheated skin.   
  
“It’s fine,” Reno grinned, letting his hands trail up to squeeze her tits. Tifa squealed heavily, hips arching up as Reno took advantage to buck into her firmly with a heavy grunt. He didn't have the strength of Rude, but the way his hands sparked up and down her body was making her shiver and twitch.   
  
“Not bad...right?” Reno purred, letting his fingers trail up to press against her nipples as she shivered, letting out a heavy gasp as her head rested against Rude’s shoulder. This wasn’t fair, she felt like she was just putty in their hands and she loved every moment of it. But she could still be annoyed at how easily they were making her want more.    
  
“N-No, oh fuck…!” Tifa squeaked as her body shook, the pace of his hips was secondary to the jolts trailing along her skin, making her muscles twitch and tighten and relax as Rude held her. She felt the pleasure pool at the base of her spine and launch up into her brain, her head rolling back as her entire body tightened and she came like a slow, rising tide as her legs arched up with her back. Tifa whined hungrily as Reno picked up his pace with a heavy grunt and she started squealing in pleasure, every little movement of his cock sent her body on fire as the orgasm sailed through her and she held onto Rude for dear life as she grit her teeth and felt it bottom out as Reno’s cock buried into her fully and he came.   
  
The pleasure peaked and it came out like a heavy spray across Reno’s chest as she howled in pleasure, her entire body arching as she shook heavily and slumped back hard with a heavy wheeze as Reno slowly pulled out with a long pant.   
  
Tifa couldn’t even believe it was over already, that pleasure had sent her brain into another world and all she was thinking about was how good all these men felt. Mnh...and Rude was holding her so nicely.    
  
“You okay?” Rude rumbled in concern. She liked Rude for lots of reasons, his surprising kindness was one of them.   
  
“Yeah...yeah...just…” Tifa shivered, biting her lip as her eyes opened to stare at Reno. “You two are...really...really good.”    
  
“Damn right,” Reno grinned, wiping his forehead with a pleased huff. “Phew, fuck...you’re something else, Tifa.”   
  
“Thanks,” Tifa chuckled faintly as she carefully settled her feet down as her body still twitched slightly and she sighed, fingers running through her long hair. “Thanks for stopping by, you two.”   
  
“Any time,” Reno grinned, ambling over to get his clothes as Tifa turned around to Rude and rose up on her tiptoes to kiss him, arms slipping around his neck.   
  
“Next time…” Tifa purred hungrily. “Come alone...so you can have me all to yourself, or teach Reno some manners,” she said, letting her hand slip down his tight stomach.    
  
Rude had never felt an erection so painful in his life as he stared down at her. He wished he had time for another round, but they’d never leave if that was the case.    
  
“...Got it.”


	5. Point Blank

Tifa's head was pounding when her eyes finally opened to the ceiling of her apartment, and the faint groan that escaped did nothing to stop the hangover from slamming into her temples. Ugh, that sixth drink was a bad idea. Never end a night with a Motorball, she was quickly learning.

"You finally up?" Barret's rough voice thundered in her head and she closed her eyes, frowning. God, how much did she actually drink last night…?

"Yeah," Tifa rasped faintly, her eyes barely open. "Nhn… my head is killing me, what happened last night…?"

"Uh… a lot," Barret said, pouring her a cup of water from a pitcher he brought. "You uh, got a little rowdy." That was putting it mildly, honestly.

"I… I did?" Tifa said, feeling her face heat up. "Oh no, what did I do?" She felt her nerves slam into her stomach and that did absolutely nothing to help the quiver of nausea running over her. She was usually a good drinker! She had a decent tolerance and knew how to moderate! But Jessie, Jessie was such a bad influence!

"Uh, well…" Barret said slower, scratching his head. "Y'kinda…" He didn't want to make Tifa feel bad or anything, but he wasn't sure how to word it delicately. Tifa's gaze was guilt-incarnate, because it wasn't a bad thing, but she was drunk out of her mind and it didn't feel right.

"You uh… erm,"

"Barret, spit it out!" Tifa huffed. "I'm about to have a panic attack just thinking about it!"

"You sat on my lap and kept hugging me and.. y'know, touchin' me and stuff." Barret said, his dark cheeks lighting up. "A-And you didn't do nothin' I didn't like or anythin, but you were drunk so I was gettin' you to your room and you kissed me and all."

Tifa felt like she could have died on the spot, and that would have been less embarrassing than what Barret had just hold her. She clasped her hands over her face, her eyes glittering with humiliation.

"Oh my god, Barret! I'm so, so, so sorry!" she gushed. "I feel terrible! I can't believe I-"

"No no, it's okay, really!" Barret promised. "You don't need to go do all that, Tifa… it jus' felt a little wrong, you know, I ain't about to take advantage of nothin' like that when you're that wasted."

"… Yeah," Tifa said in relief, letting out a sigh. "Jeez… thank you, Barret… I feel so terrible, are you okay?"

"I mean, yeah…" Barret grunted. "It's nothin', I just saw how you were gettin' and wanted to make sure nobody else would bother you is all."

She had a really hard time believing that, considering how much he was blushing. She tucked some hair behind her ears, frowning in thought. It was really sweet of him to do that, like she expected. Barret was always a gentleman.

"Well," Tifa said, her red eyes glittering. "Let me make it up to you," she decided with a smile. Barret turned to face her, frowning. Mostly to hide the rise of excitement trailing up his chest.

"No, Tifa… s'fine, really!" He promised, grinning. "You just got a little tipsy an' started saying a lot of stuff, that's all-"

"Because I meant it," Tifa said, hands in her lap as Barret's voice suddenly left. "I mean… I don't know what I said exactly, but given the way you're reacting… I imagine it was kind of uh… dirty?"

"Uh…" Barret trailed off, rubbing his neck with his hand. Dirty was… putting it mildly. He had never expected Tifa to be so vulgar in his life, maybe it was just his own mind playing tricks on him, but it was hard to see her… like that. "Well, a little bit, yeah…"

"So… what's the problem?" Tifa asked him, smiling. "I'm sober now, aren't I?"

"Tifa… that's… that's a big step." Barret grumbled, face red and feeling the conversation weigh between his legs heavier than he'd like to admit. He'd be blind not to find Tifa attractive, sure-

"Not really," Tifa said, regarding him. "We're friends, aren't we, Barret?"

"Well, yes…but-" Barret stammered.

"And I trust you, don't you trust me?" Tifa asked, that friendly and relaxing smile never left and it only made Barret feel a little more paranoid.

Barret sighed. "Yes, of course I do, Tifa! You can't just ask me to do somethin' like that!"

"Why not?" Tifa said. "Have you wanted to?"

"I mean…" He grumbled, sitting down with a tired sigh. "Dammit, girl… I ain't tryin to take advantage."

"Maybe I want you to," Tifa remarked instead, staring at him. "Maybe I want you to take advantage of me." Barret was handsome, rugged even. He had a good heart and a great personality, she'd be lying if she said her mind hadn't wandered a few times during the day about the potential of being in bed with him.

"I… don't think that's a good idea, Tifa," Barret mumbled. "I don't wanna hurt you none, okay?" It was exciting to think she was there, just waiting for him to do something, anything. But he knew if he took that step, that'd be the end of whatever they had and it'd be something entirely new.

"You won't," Tifa assured. "Besides, Barret… if you were so against what I was saying, you'd have left already." He stared at her sourly at that, which made her laugh.

"I know, but…" Barret grumbled. It was hard to find the words, because it's not that he didn't want to, but it just didn't feel right. Damn, when did she get so good at that kinda thing?

"Come on," Tifa said. "What's the big deal?" she asked, settling back on her palms to regard him. "I promise, Barret, it's okay."

"Well, it's just…" Barret grumbled. "m'kinda…big, you know?"

"Uh huh," Tifa said, brows raised in amusement. "That kind of big?"

"Yes, that kind of big," Barret grumbled. "An' I don't wanna hurt you any." Well, that was very sweet of him to worry about that. But that really just made her more curious more than anything else…

"Well," Tifa smiled, patting the seat next to her as Barret huffed and begrudgingly settled next to him, looking more like an awkward schoolboy than the competent man he really was. "Why don't we check it out and I can make my own choice?"

"Check it out?" Barret said, stiffening slightly.

"Show me your dick, Barret," Tifa said dryly, head tilted with a smile. He was… cute. How could Barret be cute? Very easily, it seemed. "I'm not asking you to marry me, you know, I just feel bad and I want to do something nice for you! Is that so bad?"

"I get it, I get it! Damn," Barret said, staring at her. She was looking a little too eager about this, or maybe she was just amused. "Alright, alright… can you just give me some privacy?" He squirmed somewhat as Tifa's expression softened, she was trying her best to be supportive… but she had never seen him so flushed before.

"Barret-" She prodded, her voice cracking with a light giggle. Was he serious?

"I'm shy, alright!?" Barret huffed in annoyance. "I ain't used to people just askin' me this shit, Tifa!"

"Alright, alright…" she chuckled, turning around. "I'll give you privacy."

"Thank you," He grumbled, unfastening his belt. The truth was more like he was struggling to keep his erection from becoming obvious, and he was immensely grateful Tifa had asked him to sit down. She probably didn't notice, because Tifa wasn't the kind of person to stare at someone's groin.

But he undid his belt, unfastened the buttons and tugged the zipper down with a light breath as his erection strained against his boxers. He glanced over to Tifa, who was still respectfully turned away.

"Alright, you can look…" He grumbled, tugging down his boxers enough as Tifa turned back around, and her red eyes widened. Her breath caught a fraction in her throat as she stared at the dark, twitching cock as she shifted closer. It was thick, and long…and big. She didn't really have any more articulate words than that as the thick shaft twitched against her burning gaze.

"Tifa-" Barret grunted as Tifa's gloveless hands slid along the thick cock, curling around it to stroke him slowly. It had to be…twelve inches? Ten, minimum. Just touching it made a shiver trail down her spine and throb between her legs.

"Starting to see why you were worried," Tifa replied with a slow lick of her lips. "How do you walk with this, Barret?"

"Imma… grower… not a shower…" He huffed, eyes half lidded. "You… you sure you wanna do this, Tifa…?"

"Yup," Tifa smiled, stroking him slowly as she admired his thick length."You deserve something, Barret." She promised, leaning in to kiss the tip. Barret groaned slowly, settling back. This was a really bad idea that felt really good…

Tifa wasn't even sure how she was going to do anything with this cock, but that had never stopped her before as she stroked him slowly, her voice dipping a little lower and quieter.

"You said you thought about me before… like this?" Tifa purred, letting her tongue drag along the fat tip.

"Y… Yeah…" Barret huffed as she sunk her lips over it and sucked greedily, stroking him steadily with her grip. It felt like firm silk: He couldn't believe Tifa was doing this to him. It felt so good…

"Mmh…" Tifa murmured around his tip, before she slid her lips down the thick length, pushing her hand up to meet her mouth in the middle of the thick cock. He was thick, and it was almost a strain on her mouth to suck on him, that was terrifying and exciting all at once.

"Shit, fuck…" Barret cursed in surprise as Tifa's mouth and hand moved in unison in a steady, eager pace. Her slick slurping noises filling the air with Barret's heavy pants as his hand absently trailed down her back. His hips arched up, and Tifa gurgled when he felt the thick tip hit the back of her throat.

She pulled back with a heavy pant, face nuzzling against his cock as Barret stared down at her, and her gaze wandered up to his dazed expression of satisfaction.

She wasn't sure she had ever felt her clothes come off as fast as they did. Her shorts were tugged down in record time, and her hips arched up for him. They didn't wait, Tifa didn't want him to stop or slow down. She wanted this, and she'd deal with the problem later, her body stiffened when she felt that fat head press against her dripping pussy and sink in slowly.

Her entire body shivered in surprise, head lolling back with a long, low whimper of pleasure as Barret pushed in every thick inch into her tight entrance, her legs shaking as every inch felt like it split her in half.

"Oh, God… Barret…" she panted as he scooted closer, her legs resting on his broad chest. His arm wrapped around her legs as he slowly worked his length in and out of her with a pleasured grunt. The bed was creaking, she didn't care.

"Fuck, Tifa…" Barret grunted, his pace starting to pick up. His hand pushed up her shirt and Tifa helped him tug up her sports bra to let her breasts free, his large hand squeezed one of her bouncing tits as his cock sent pulses of pleasure up and down her spine with every shift of his hips. She had no idea Barret could be like this! The pace was picking up faster and harder and every slam of his hips into her upraised legs made her squeal in pleasure.

Tifa had never thought for a moment that Barret was interested in her, and now he was slamming into her with such force that she felt her ass start to smolder red from the strength of his thrusts. His thick length hurt pleasantly at the brutal pace he was going, and she was barely out of her clothes as his hand pawed and squeezed at her bouncing breasts.

Barret was like an animal on top of her, her legs locking around his hips as she moaned in pleasure. The pace picked up, the hard crash of his hips against hers made her squeak in bliss, her eyes fluttering hungrily as Barret's muscular bulk sunk on top of her, nuzzled against her face as she let her hands glide along his sides with a hungry whine. 

It had happened so fast that her head was spinning, but now Barret's pace was fast and hard, driving his fat cock deep into her dripping pussy and all she could do was hold on and ride the pleasure that was slamming from her pussy and burning into her brain. 

"Tifa..." Barret growled out in warning as he slowly rise and pull out, Tifa's legs locked around him stubbornly. Barret knew she was strong, but he felt like he couldn't move!

"No!" She squealed eagerly, arms around his neck to pull him down for a hungry kiss. Barret grunted in surprise, his eyes closing as their tongues danced and the shiver was the only warning she had before he came inside her in thick, heavy strings. Her body arched, whining through the kiss as the building pleasure rolled out of her and made her body rock against his twitching cock, white lines running down his dark shaft as she bucked against him slowly.

Barret broke the kiss with a raspy pant, staring at her as Tifa grinned up at him. 

"... That was dirty, girl," Barret huffed, slowly pulling out. Tifa's toes curled in satisfaction, watching as that thick cock slowly slid out of her and brought with it a slow flow of his seed. Mn, who knew...honestly?

"Yeah, it was, and?" Tifa said dreamily, eyes closing with a pleased little breath. 

"You, uh...need something or...?" Barret said, clearing his throat. This felt...awkward, very awkward. In a good way? Was there a good way for it to be awkward?

"I just need you to relax, Barret... not like anything is going to change," Tifa promised. "Mn, but you definitely need to come to me if you need to take the edge of..." she purred. "I haven't come that hard in a while..."

"Oh, uh... sure, sure... let me um...get you a towel," he said, fastening his belt before heading to her bathroom. Tifa's eyes closed after a moment, feeling the glow of her orgasm whisk her away into a pleasant nap.

... She just changed her sheets, too...


End file.
